


【马民】经年尘埃

by duskneverlate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskneverlate/pseuds/duskneverlate
Summary: 童养媳可行性分析（不是）





	【马民】经年尘埃

**Author's Note:**

> 性转预警。私设预警。纯属虚构，请勿上升。

1.  
李马克在机场翻一沓泰晤士报，封面是那几所高校又联合申讨婚姻平权议题。旁人可能会觉得无趣，李马克不会。尽管自己的学业生涯结束还算圆满，但惯性对李马克而言实在是强大的作用力，看到母校的名字加粗印在标题上，他仍怔忪住。大概看了几眼，又觉得候机看报纸这个行为实在显得过于老爷做派，想了想还是掏出手机。  
他心下烦闷，屏幕划来划去也没有要做的事，这时通话讯息进来，是港地的那位旧友。

“叫你回去接管公司事务，还是接管你的小媳妇啊？”朋友在电话里取笑，笑声都快飞扬起来。

“小媳妇”这三个字丢过来就是一卷信号弹，金鸣石响的时候自己要变成无脚鸟，翅却如灌铅一般，下坠没有尽头。在伦敦一股脑儿连博士也念完，冠冕堂皇的借口至此用尽，回国是逃不掉的宿命。他想到自己做过最叛逆的事，竟然是一个人出去念了八年的书。

“...你闭嘴。”

“我怎么记得还是日本人？奈奈子？是叫这个名字吗？好像我妈当年还提过...今年成年了吗？啧”  
小黄先生语气里何止是八卦，这是存了心要逗他。

于是李马克就记起来罗渽民以前并不叫罗渽民。幸田奈奈在十岁那年从日本搬来大宅，奈奈子，夏季出生的小女孩子。

“从日本给敏亨接回来一个小媳妇呢。”家中有长辈这样开玩笑。

他低头没有说话。盯着吊灯投在光滑锃亮地板上的倒影，水晶装饰的部分像眼睛，照出他的某种抗拒。李马克觉得有点不舒服，好像奈奈子小姐是给养起来的鱼，隔着漂亮的玻璃缸就可以肆意观赏。

母亲也笑，那就是默认的意思。

那是李马克第一次意识到有什么东西不由分说就压在自己身上。他自小接受开放式教育，父母极少干涉他成长过程中的大事小事，却埋了一根绳索套向那一座被称为坟墓的归途吗？

沉默的少年避开这个话题，也回避小姑娘的到来，却当作砝码谈条件。父亲母亲也作出了一点折让，他很快就顺利结束去英国念书的申请流程，马不停蹄又订了机票飞去加拿大的姑母家。

出国前倒是偷偷见到奈奈子一回。十八岁的李马克状似无意地打听到母亲把小姑娘送去念书的小学，有一天就跑过去那里附近的咖啡馆。印象都还停留在匆匆一瞥那时候。小姑娘从家里的车下来，厚厚的刘海遮住眉毛，一双眼睛很圆，睫毛特别长。穿很规整的校服，百褶裙下的两条细腿像玉做的筷子。胳膊因为有一点点肉的缘故，弯起来去够书包的时候，肘尖有可爱的弧度呈现出来。

后来每一次回想都有轻微怀疑自己是不是变态，为什么能记下这么多无关紧要的细节？到底是出于怎样的好奇，他问过自己，难道仅仅因为家族的一句戏言就真同当年的自己产生了什么联系吗？

登机前母亲来了电话，确认了抵达时间，又问了托运的行李，最后说“你念书这几年都不回来，有时新年我们只好去你那儿过，可娜娜晕机，你一次也没见着。回家来可以见见娜娜。”

等飞机穿行在云层以上的时候，“娜娜”这两个字仍像漂浮在心脏里。他想，女孩子的小名讲出来就有一种亲昵的错觉。

2.  
回到久违的大宅，都没有来得及在楼上自己的卧室倒几秒时差就被叫出来同家族亲友们寒暄问好。他强撑着困意让自己看起来精神些，前厅热闹极了，可因为时差和归国的陌生感，那份热闹犹如同自己完全隔离，他心里不断生出倦意。

家里的佣人们往来憧憧，他看见自己带回来的手信被不停地拿上来分送给不同的亲友。听见母亲和几位姨妈笑着讲“那孩子今晚没有社团活动，过会儿就该回来了。”

眼睛却是望着他。

夫人们于是也笑着瞧向他。李马克的倦意又多了些透不过气的绝望。他掐了掐大腿令自己还可以笑出来。

不多时就遥遥听见有车子开进来的声音。轮胎滑过路面的那种低沉的声响，像船舶靠近海港，有不可抗的宿命感。他不知道自己是抗拒更多一点，还是期待更多一点。

草坪有车停下，半刻门被管家打开，女孩子走了进来。

好像是，长变样了。

光腿裹一件廓形大衣，细细的脚踝隐在小皮靴里。扎极高的长马尾，碎刘海儿下莹白的一张小脸，五官比小时要更立体漂亮。

他听见母亲说“敏亨，这是小民。”  
恍惚了几秒，但面上仍及时露出笑意，他和女孩子点头致意，心里多少有点点不知所措的尴尬。  
但没想到对方回以相当灿烂的笑容，眼睛弯起来，睫毛扑闪开粲然的笑意，“马克哥哥”她的声音那么轻，那么软。几乎要吓他一跳。  
他看到小姑娘视线绕了客厅里大人们一圈，眸中光彩流转，然后抿抿唇。刚刚的笑容因此只有短短的一霎就融化，很不真实。  
又说“哥哥可以叫我娜娜。”

李马克突然觉得很被动。

罗渽民把大衣脱下来交给管家，里面是很素净的一条羊毛连衣裙，只能见很朦胧的线条，高挑，清瘦，但并不干瘪。他目不转睛看了几秒才慌张移开视线。女孩子被母亲拉着也同几位长辈们问过好，就笑着回房去了。

大家又笑不停说“小姑娘害羞呢。”这好像是某种特赦令，让人可以免于不痛不痒的折磨，李马克有些头疼地想，自己作为这件尴尬事的另一个主人公，为什么仍要被架在这火焰上烤。

他并不知道，楼上某一间房尽量轻轻关上门的动作收尾的瞬间多少有些匆忙。

少女一边发抖一边流泪，她闭上眼睛可以看到很多副图像重叠成刚刚那个一脸倦意的男人，勾起一点笑意就明朗温和，竟然会对自己手足无措。

哭脱力了，听到自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音，并不新鲜的愿望携带庞大能量跃迁，几乎升腾成毫无逻辑的信仰。  
“马克，你一定要喜欢我才行啊。”胜券在握的人也有懦弱时刻，应在暗处许愿。

3.  
回国的第一个夜晚，时差到后来好像也没有出面为难，李马克躺在床上阖上眼睛，意识不断耗散，他习惯睡前过一遍白日所历，犹有想要回忆的细节，却坠入无限安稳的黑暗里。  
绝对的静谧，无边无际的海水灌进来。他在其中游索，等待那方海域现出一只漂亮的海妖。  
神秘而美丽的尤物，探出水面的刹那，像是溶着光。  
金色的卷发被漾漾水浪所拽，成束贴在她脸侧。水珠滴落自睫毛、嘴唇和下巴尖，投向暗涌着碎钻光斑的海面。双尾海妖不仅有惑人心智的声音，也拥有一双摄人魂魄的紫色眼睛，愿取猎物则漫天为网，而春水欲眠是某种热望。

那是罗渽民的脸。

李马克这样狼狈地醒来。

有人迫切需要补充水分，不仅是因为口渴；也迫切需要洗漱，不仅是为了回避近乎荒谬的隐秘冲动。

手忙脚乱料理好一切，才吹干头发，就听见电话打进来。晨间的问候不出意料又是那位坚持八卦的小黄先生，“见到你媳妇了吧？你妈让你们什么时候办婚礼？”  
李马克拒不回应，换了一边听电话“你怎么不关心我倒没倒过来时差？”  
对面仍在调笑“你去年来香港也没需要倒什么时差，怎么美人即将在怀就要有时差倒？”  
“你没别的事了？”  
“跟进一下你这门亲事是做朋友的本分噢。话说回来，你肯定也觉得那孩子挺漂亮的吧”  
“也？”  
对面一阵笑声“李马克你会抓重点噢”  
这一句倒是让他不自觉又抓了抓耳朵。  
“你们小李太太成人礼的照片我见过的，我...妹妹当时也在场嘛”提到那位，友人声音都不自觉消下去。李马克多少能理解其中的公案，他轻咳了一下。  
“不过”朋友找回了声音，又是一副欠收拾的做派“我可先比你见到成年的你媳妇。太纳闷了你知道吗！这么样一个妙人你还老大不愿意你到底在想什么啊？”  
门外响起一串高跟鞋踩在走廊大理石地板上的声音。那一秒他觉得自己像是被一块块竖起来的多米诺骨牌，这种强烈的念头令他想要开门去看。走出房间，电话里仍喋喋不休，“日本女人真的很漂亮”

他严肃叫出对方的名字，毫无震慑力的失败威胁。  
但好像，过于大声了。  
罗渽民刚下至旋转楼梯一层，听到动静定住,向上回头，两个人隔着座楼梯，陷入一种微妙的尴尬。

“呃...要出门吗”他不知道要怎么拯救气氛，按掉电话又习惯性把手指插进头发里。  
罗渽民不笑的时候，神色通常就显有几分疏离。但此时的脸上似乎有满是玩味的神秘笑意。她乖乖回答问题，“我约了朋友吃茶点”却又补充“她也姓，黄。很巧吧。”

我出门要见的朋友，正是你叫出名字的这位黄先生的妹妹。但有什么必要提，罗渽民心里有隐秘的得意，落了灰就变成难言的寂芜。在大宅碰了面都不知道要讲什么话的两个人，有着千丝万缕社会联系的两个人，拘谨陌生像毫无来往的邻居。

到了茶餐厅，那位朋友见着她便一股脑将自己的伤心事倒出来，讲她的跨洋电话催生更多的矛盾，讲家里的决定仍是不给回国。年轻女孩的泪水，多半是由于爱情。

她心思机敏，未必绕不出这里头的关系，只是无从料想，看似和美的命途积压成咏叹调，难念的经竟也会均匀砸在他们每一个人头上。

港地的远方表亲，一脉同宗的姓氏，像是有所忌讳的电视剧情节了。

“我真羡慕你。”朋友最后这样说。被迫束在两地的人们，如此诚恳地羡慕被迫绑在一起的人们。

她失语。最怨的不过是自己没有选择权，她觉得自己没骨气，少年时因那样的委屈而生出的恨恼也不过是给爱意批一层皮。

仍旧有恐慌，借他人的故事蔓延出来。她清楚不可以坐以待毙，可悖论已然产生，生在这样的家庭里，正是心碎使自己免于心碎。

4.  
楼上的卧室隔壁辟有一间小餐厅，罗渽民在大宅的时候一直都会选择在这里独自吃早餐。如无必要，她不太爱去到人群里，宁愿做一壁沉默的背景板。她在这座偌大的本家住了这么多年，太知道怎样降低存在感。

走进去的时候却发现有人正坐在餐桌另一头喝咖啡，房间里暖气打太足，对方只穿了一件衬衫。她余光看到自己前几天没看完的书就搁在旁边，《一个陌生女人的来信》，脸烫了一下。他怎么也在？

那盏咖啡里的小汤匙被李马克捏着搅了搅，时不时碰到杯壁，骨瓷发出清透的声响。

“早”  
“...早”

罗渽民感到一丝不自在。把牛奶放进微波炉加热，又坐回桌边。樱桃酱大概是阿姨新制，用水晶小碟盛了搁在餐盘里，鲜艳的浓稠的红色。  
于是情绪又很轻易愉悦起来。

她拿餐刀滑一点果酱仔细涂在吐司片上，然后再取一点。

效率太低了，嗜甜人士干脆换了勺子，舀了一匙忍不住递嘴边先尝了一口。好甜。下意识就眯了眯眼睛，嘴角也扬起来。

罗渽民笑起来的时候，两瓣唇会变成薄薄的线。

从李马克的角度看过去，果酱附着在女孩浅色的唇上，明艳的一抹樱红，女孩又拿舌尖转一圈舔掉吃下去。每一帧都像是人为慢放一样，阳光从她背后倾洒过来，虚化轮廓，恍如失真。

“叮”  
李马克像是吓了一小跳，别开脸。

罗渽民起身要去取热好的牛奶，手里仍很随意地握着小勺。在拐过李马克椅子的下一秒，拖鞋上兔的垂耳被绊了一小下。

一点樱桃酱登时掉在李马克的白衬衫当中，两个人同时愣住。

微波炉又“叮”了一声。

罗渽民嘴巴张得圆圆的，眼睛也圆圆的。这样的一副神情里全是尴尬和窘迫，但仍旧美丽生动到令人错掉心跳。

“抱歉......”  
“呃……没关系”

 

“我帮你处理，好吗”  
他看到女孩子嘴巴一张一合，牙齿很白很漂亮。

可是事情怎么会变成这样呢？  
李马克只觉得丝毫也动弹不得，小女孩子坐在自己腿上，两只手描住那处渍迹，弓腰低头去舔。她头发好细好软，擦在自己下巴处，是另一处热源。

李马克不愿意过多回忆自己最后落荒而逃的详细情况，但那些轻而软的触感，罗渽民身上极淡的香味，还有温度——阳光烘烤他凝固的外壳，而双腿被女孩子的身体压住的地方，像火山口的积岩无故塌陷………不断涌出来的细节会在每一次平复呼吸的间隙争先恐后窜回他脑子里，吸氧涨成无数个气泡然后接连炸开。

那一天他回房间套了一件厚毛衣，知道自己根本就是欲盖弥彰。  
但不晓得是不是他的错觉，那个地方一直湿湿的。在蜇他的神经。  
可为什么没有换掉衬衫，他讲不清。

5.  
出于这样一个不为人知的插曲，之后几天两个人的碰面都透露着一些刻意被搁置的扭捏。  
长辈的意思是要多相处，于是在天气挺好的周末，家里派了司机送他们到罗渽民的学校去逛一逛，这趟行程就显出一些不自在。  
到了校园里头便好了很多，年轻人很自然地放松下来。李马克念书的环境同这里其实有很大不一样，但青春的岁月总是可以共振，李马克想到最开始那天早上她用来收尾的话，斟酌着字句“那天你去见了朋友，嗯，你的朋友，你觉得，她还好吗？”

“你是因为担心你朋友才问的吗”小女孩子讲话这样直接，李马克踉跄了一下。  
罗渽民侧起一张脸睨他“为什么会问别人的事情，你对我，没有什么好奇的事情吗？”  
“啊不是。我是想说读书的时候，有陪伴的朋友是很幸福的事情，开心的事难过的事都和朋友分享...”  
“她说羡慕我。我的朋友，她的情形你应该也清楚，她说羡慕我们。”罗渽民觉得自己浑身都竖起了刺，她已经这样开了口，胸膛里像灌满了风，便看也不看李马克的脸就接着说下去“这是不是，不幸的人各自有各自的不幸呢？”

这样的摊开就像是踩雷，她故意说这样的话来激他，于情于理都是大大的逾矩。  
李马克看着年轻女孩澄在阳光下白净到几乎透明的一张脸，确然像因过分整洁而无畏的纸张。他们跳过了太多的篇幅，却不希望那些空白是误会的根源。

他顿了顿，还是开口叫了一声“娜娜。”  
第一次被他这样称谓的小女孩，脸上开始有可疑的红云。  
“他们是他们，我们是我们。”  
他伸手轻敲了罗渽民的鼻子，换来她一声不小的痛呼。  
“明白了？”  
的确消停了。气氛甚至变得稍微有些尴尬。两个人都想起上一回的触碰是在哪里。归程更是一路无话。

晚饭后偷听到李夫人和李马克谈，“娜娜年纪小呢，你这么大人了怎么就让小姑娘恼了。”  
对方的声音有些堂皇“没...有，母亲你又听司机乱讲了。”

罗渽民靠在墙上，脑子里嗡嗡一片，眼泪莫名其妙滑下来。其实今次的尴尬本没有什么要紧的，只是她那时候心乱如麻，也不知道要讲什么，干脆就沉默，这完全是出于不知所措。竟还被司机和管家特地告诉了母亲，局面被夸大到近乎棘手。她懊丧地意识到他们俩的事本来就不是两个人的事，这家里每一个人都在注意着。李马克就是因为这样才会觉得烦吧，他这一次会烦吗？

 

后面的几天罗渽民都觉得心里像被人放了一堆玻璃球，那是一种很奇怪的、没有出口的难受，她甚至觉得自己更像是盛着这堆玻璃球的布袋子，等待被随机抓取内容物以验证概率问题。她想让李马克来从这袋子里摸出一颗，她想让李马克知道她在想什么。

可李马克约了朋友去滑雪，一大早就出门了，她没能在小餐厅遇上他。

晚上李夫人让阿姨叫她出来吃点心，下了楼她发现李马克也回来了。衣服已经换过了，护目镜放在小圆几上，闪出非常柔和的弧光。

罗渽民抿嘴朝着李马克露出一点笑意，看到他点了点头，又有些不自然地把目光错过去了。那一秒她觉得自己在李马克面前开始坍缩，缩成无限小。但是面上仍旧盛着同样的笑意，她应着声，乖巧坐到李夫人身旁。

李马克看母亲拿起手机给罗渽民看相册，心里觉得有些尴尬，掩饰似地捏起一颗曲奇放进嘴里。听见母亲柔声对娜娜说“今天幸好你小叔叔拍了好些照片，来看一看”

他看到女孩儿瞧着手机屏幕里被抓拍的那些自己，神色是那样专注和认真，突然就险些呛到。

罗渽民马上就注意到了，分了一秒神来看他，但没有对上目光便立刻将视线滑回屏幕上去。有一张拍得真好，是李马克正滑向此处，红色外套在雪地里这样醒目，可都没有他的笑容抓眼。护目镜扣在滑雪帽上，额前的碎发也飘起来，他朝着镜头笑，竟然有这样的少年意气。

李夫人像是想起什么似的，“我差点儿忘记了，娜娜也很会滑雪的”却是朝着李马克说。  
孩童时代长在北海道，新雪谷的滑雪场有世界上最蓬松的粉雪，因加了速度，雪橇拐弯的时候它们会扬起来，洒起一场钻石雨。那些遥远的沉睡起来的回忆在这样的时刻笼罩她，使她在华丽的温暖的厅堂里感到恍惚和陌生。  
世界上永远有一部分寂寞的雪，可以堆出一个孤单的自己。她想，失控感和离心力都会诱发刺激，却不一定利于爱。可以被移植的东西，也包括幸福吗？

她开始发呆，却听到李夫人的话清晰钻进耳中，“马克今天去的地方，明天可以带娜娜一起去，嗯？”

罗渽民感到血液都在往脸上流动，她很快抬起头来看对方的反应，发现自己辨不出李马克的表情，但知道自己绝不可以让局面变得更可怕。她几乎是条件反射般说“我明天有课。”  
就这样匆匆结束了话题。

6.

李马克洗澡的时候还在想刚才小朋友的最后那句话。他不确定自己想听到的是不是这样的一句解救。又担心自己是不是真正在哪里开罪了小朋友，他发现自己思考她的时间越来越多。

套上浴袍从浴室出来，顺了点保湿水正往脸上拍，却不防门在这时被打开，拖着长睡裙的小女孩动作迅捷地闯进来，直接跑到他床上，抱着他的枕头，一鼓作气的流程做到这里才像是透支了全部的勇气。  
她睁着大大的眼睛干看着他，“我睡不着。”

李马克怎么都料不到今晚还有这么一出意外事项。顿在原地，手指在空气中徒劳划了划，最后指了指衣柜说“那我再给你拿一个枕头。”

“我要枕你这一个。”

“啊，好。那我拿那一个，新的我来用。”

他在床的另一侧略显僵硬地躺下来，罗渽民立刻就凑过来抱住他一只胳膊，她摇了两下，像个真正的还没有长大的小女孩，但是手很烫。“我没有生气，你也不要生气。”  
“我没有...”视线就开始被遮挡住，是娜娜的长发铺泻下来，投下来大片的影子。她翻到他身上吻住他，更像是在啮咬他嘴唇，那样着急，那样的不得章法。  
李马克伸出手把罗渽民的一些头发挽到耳后去，托起那枚小小的尖尖的下巴，止住她的动作。  
娜娜的脸涨红到不成样子，她闭着眼睛不敢看他，睫毛一直在颤抖。李马克的手托在女孩的脸颊处，甚至能感受到睫毛扇起来的微小气流。他凝望对方因距离过近而处处都可以对他造成危险的五官，知道上帝的偏爱从来不讲究笼统安排。呼吸的起伏与心跳并不在同一频次，那样年轻且浸在欲望里的漂亮脸庞，堪堪欲破的一枚熟透的桃，每一个维度都是一种蛊惑。

而蛊惑源说“我喜欢，你”声音也在抖，快要哭出来了“我希望你也可以，喜欢我”  
他张口才发现自己的嗓音哑掉了，并且是摸不着头脑的一句“你想清楚了？”

可想而知有时候问句也不一定是为了问什么，更像是说给自己听。空气中浮动着浓度很高的暧昧，他看到小朋友又试图破釜沉舟般地亲上来，于是安抚性给予一个亲吻。  
他坐起来身来，把人抱到自己腿上。女孩的睡裙已经皱搓到大腿跟，露出完整的白净的腿，还露出一点黑色的内裤边缘。他为这发现觉得好笑，娜娜到底有没有长大呢。

罗渽民去解开他睡衣的带子，触到小腹的手指打颤却仍逞能似地贴上去。  
这时候自己的睡裙都被推到胸上边了，李马克的手捧住那里的丰满，像是牵制住她极要命的开关，罗渽民整个身体都软下来。

 

罗渽民没有后悔过那天自己闯进去，更多的是不想回忆，勇气燃尽后羞意才冒出头来，几乎要吞噬掉自己。她不知道李马克是怎样和父母说的，总之管家和阿姨们把她的东西都收拾进李马克的卧室，母亲也没有再安排奇奇怪怪的共处活动。家里上上下下都心照不宣地帮他们进行关系的过渡工作，一切是如此的理所当然，好像之前的那些挣扎都完全不存在。

她其实觉得他们俩挺混乱的，完全是年轻人的兵荒马乱。  
李马克也觉得是挺混乱，或者也许就是另一种正常。他们会有欲望，会有婚姻，会有孩子，可是他们会不会拥有爱？

7.  
再一次出现这个念头的时候李马克才明白自己原来是这么混蛋。

被告知他们俩需要出席一个晚宴，娜娜从中午就开始挑试裙子，换了身暗色丝绒的旗袍，又差使李马克去帮她找一颗黑水晶的耳坠来搭配。他又不清楚女孩子的首饰都收纳在哪一个小格子。翻找中却发现一沓相片收在罗渽民梳妆台小小的抽屉里。  
立刻僵住如被击中。那是很高清的伦敦街头偷拍照，全都是李马克和不同的女孩子。

罗渽民发现眼前的处境也顿住。

“那一天是我的生日。”沉默像结冰的界，她张了张嘴才找到自己的声音，“第一次看到照片的时候。”“母亲会将它放在餐桌上。我全都收起来了。”

李马克就想起自己当时刚刚成年，一个人躲去伦敦上学，负着莫名其妙的气。因为那个自己只远远见过一面的小朋友，对家里的烦躁升至顶点。他后来几乎是顺水推舟接纳了青春期的蛊惑，带着某种迫切想要消解如山般压抑感的冲动，去约会女孩子。他喜欢那些标准的学霸脸，清一色的亚裔女孩子，秀气，单薄，犹疑，和不自信，像白纸。当她们迫切想要融入西方的文化中，羞赧会蜕下一层皮，像白纸主动揉皱又展开。他年轻帅气，聪明低调，对女性耐心并且体贴周到，永远能将送合适的礼物和处理烂摊子同时整理好，短暂交往过的每一任女友都只会夸他不停，他自己也开始相信这大概是财阀子弟与生俱来的天赋。

他心里清楚自己的言行多少会由专人传送给家里，因此也有了些满不在乎的报复意味。但他没有想到，罗渽民会被授意知晓，而且是从那么久之前。他觉得自己好够残忍，但也知道这不仅是他的问题，他的家族从一开始就递出了寒光凛目的一柄刀子，任那刀尖划向每一个人脆弱的表皮，剖出些腥气新鲜到几乎呛住凶手的血液来。

“那时候我在想什么呢？”罗渽民盯着新涂的指甲，她蛮少选这样的颜色，薄薄的一层红色釉质，就衬得手指白得骇人。  
有什么东西渐渐把焦距晕开，罗渽民眨了眨眼睛，把视线从放在自己膝盖上的手指向上移到李马克脸上，仍然模糊一片。  
她轻轻地说“原来我是再好不过的一个借口。”

李马克想，娜娜本该是自己生命中无关紧要的人。但戏剧的这样一层幕布拉开，他才后知后觉又钝痛地意识到，哪怕是无关紧要的人，也会在自己的故事中难过。

更何况她哪里是无关紧要的人。

他并不知道要说些什么，张了张嘴，吞下又一秒的沉默。

下一秒罗渽民就靠过来，踮了脚尖去亲李马克的下巴。两只手抚在李马克的颌线，好像捧着一件很喜欢的宝贝瓷器。女孩的眼泪流下来后清明的视线得以短暂恢复，她抬头一直瞧着李马克的脸。轻轻摘掉了他的眼镜，又用手环住李马克的脖子，好让两个人的脸可以靠更近。  
“我有长大了，我没关系了。我知道从前你有多想躲开我，可你现在是我的。”

李马克搂住眼前这个因被揭开一点尘封的秘密而异样敏感的少女，他并不是第一次觉得自己失败透顶。少年人不爱承认，无可抵抗的吸引，那是爱的源。  
但第一次觉得自己荒唐，命运的捉弄并不仅限于逃开不该逃开的爱人，是不够果断的拨乱反正，犹受诸多牵制和疑虑。

“喜欢娜娜。”  
“谢谢娜娜这样长大了”  
“我爱你，要选择相信吗？”

他缓慢但坚定地讲出这些话，没有回应。意识到怀里的小美人不知道什么时候开始又在流泪。皱着嘴巴好像天都要塌下来，“我信你个糟老头”

后果就是被按在飘窗前挨操，两只手撑在台子上，红指甲陷在白色的地毯里，触目惊心的性感。  
嘴里犹不老实，起了性子胡闹就偏乱说话“欸...就算不喜欢我的话，喜欢上...我也行”这句话也断断续续的，被撞碎在愈来愈快的动作里。

眼看着细细的两条胳膊撑不住，左摇右晃地又被捞去床上继续。从后入变为前入，罗渽民才觉到腰似乎都断掉。但被完整地嵌进去是这样的安全，她为自己找到独有的安全感，生了病一样陷进虚弱中去的安全感。

“你过去和那些...”寻到了喘息的空隙，罗渽民顿了顿，喘了口气，复而扭捏中带了些张扬的妒意“女孩子做的时候，有没有想到我？”  
这句话的尾音勾起来微微的一个上转，娜娜眼睛一眨不眨睇着身上的男人，她眼睛里有相当重的水汽，视线被软化后充分缠住李马克。  
李马克突然很无措，像是沙滩上堆起的城堡被海浪漫不经心冲散了一点点根基，岌岌可危又过于夸张，建筑会变得软绵绵的。  
他开口的时候竟然觉得紧张，“怎么会，我初初见到你那时候，你还那么小....”  
回复被笑声扰乱，罗渽民把脖颈抬起来，非常诱人的弧度，她离太近了，倒像是逼问“一次，都没有？”  
如果自己有司法权，那双眼睛李马克都觉得可以判刑。  
“有”  
他投降。  
“变态”  
对方立刻尖牙利嘴地回。  
李马克就把罗渽民的一只腿抬起来折在前面，她马上因为体位的变化又叫又喘，再讲不出连贯的话。

力气都要被榨光，最后仍是一只手攀着李马克的脖子，另一只手闲闲去描他的肋骨，被抓住拿下来又附上去描。  
“痒”李马克又一次拿掉作乱的手，交扣着放在身侧。

“只许你痒是不是？刚才你也把我弄得很痒啊”软绵绵的声音不断小下去，滑进某一处旖旎里去了。

Fin.


End file.
